


The Shirt

by StarryOwl



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOwl/pseuds/StarryOwl
Summary: The story of how Bin got his legendary shirt and discovered its true meaning with help from his nice friends.Not.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I decided to write this because I was on a holiday and the topic of Bin's shirt suddenly came up in my conversation with Karin and she challenged me (is it even a challenge if I chose to do it willingly?) to write a fic about it. Anyways, hope you like it!

It was a lovely day in the Astro dorm. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the air was fresh.

The only problem was, it was 7 A.M. and so it was automatically NOT a lovely day. At least for Moonbin it wasn’t.

Even from his position in the bed he could hear the doorbell ringing followed by incessant knocking. The sounds that woke him up from his peaceful slumber. He groaned and covered his ear with his pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

Why weren’t the sounds going away?

Oh right, Eunwoo was out for a morning schedule and Jinjin hyung had a meeting in the company.

So it could be Jinjin hyung at the door. But if it was him, why not just use the passcode to get in?

He blinked sleepily as the noise won’t stop. He forced himself up and began the slow process of climbing down his bunk bed.

Right when his foot hit the cold floor, he could hear the front door being opened, thus making the racket stop.

Bin yawned sleepily and was about to fall back to sleep on Eunwoo’s bed when the door was suddenly opened.

He squinted at the figure at the door. Messy hair, half-closed eyes and speaking slurred was Rocky, “Hyung… Manager-nim and Miyeon brought some huaaaaaam” He yawned midway through his sentence, “Gifts from fans… You want to open them first before I wake up Sanha and Myungjun hyung?”

Bin tried to understand what he was saying through the fog in his head, ‘Gifts… Sanha? MJ hyung? What do they have to…ohhhh’

The last time Myungjun and Sanha were the first to open the gifts, they claimed everything as theirs and wrapping paper was strewn everywhere. Bin had been sulky about it ever since and Minhyuk knew him well.

“I’ll go out first” He said, voice still raspy with sleep.

Rocky nodded and lumbered into his room, probably falling back to sleep.

Bin shuffled out of his room, scratching his head, looking really cute and cuddly but not very idol-like. (Not that it matters)

He entered the living room where Miyeon, their stylist maknae, was arranging the boxes by the member it was addressed to and manager-hyung was bringing in the boxes from outside.

Miyeon caught sight of him and giggled, “Rise and sunshine you big bean. Jinjin knew you’d still be asleep and told us to wake you up. Mission accomplished”

Bin gave her a sleepy wave and tried to find his stack of gifts through his lidded eyes.

Miyeon sighed and led him to his pile and he thanked her while gathering all the boxes into his arms and carrying it to his room. Miyeon followed him to his room, making sure he didn't bump into anything.

“Go wash your face Bin” She instructed, “I’m pretty sure you want to open some joint gifts but you’ll have to be awake if you want to see what it actually is before claiming it as yours”

Bin nodded sluggishly and just followed what she said, and he felt much fresher once he wiped all the water off his face and wore his glasses.

He walked to the middle of the living room where all the joint presents were. He sifted through it, only looking for boxes which held his name with someone else’s or just addressed to the whole group generally.

The first one was for him and Eunwoo, a cap with some shapes on it. Sweet.

Next was a box of bracelets for the whole group. That was thoughtful. He picked out the one he liked the most and set it aside before closing the box.

“We’ll be going now Bin” Manager hyung called. “Jinjin would be back soon from the company so be good until he gets back okay?”

Bin waved off the joke as Miyeon giggled and said goodbye before leaving with manager hyung.

Then there were socks and some fun board games and toys. Then he stopped at one box which was wrapped really nicely with a short note attached.

“Hope you guys wear this” He read aloud, stumbling over the words. English was not his forte.

He unwrapped the paper and opened the box to reveal a white shirt with words printed in bold.

Bin likes plain shirts with big writings on it, especially in black and white.

He grinned and lifted up the shirt, trying to read the words on it.

The sentence was long and had difficult words on it so he tried his best to understand it.

“Sho…Shwe…Shu… ‘Shoes’…” He mumbled, trying to remember what that word meant, “Ah! Shoes (신발)!”

“And er.. ‘ugly’!” He snickered at the word, immediately knowing what that meant.

He tried hard to read and figure out what the rest of the sentence meant to no avail. He should’ve asked Miyeon before she left. Too bad.

Oh well, it was a cool shirt and it was made of good quality material so using puppy-cat logic, he was almost 100% sure that the sentence meant something really cool too, so he decided to claim it.

He claimed some more stuff before bringing his stash into his room, clothes immediately going to the basket to be washed.

 

 

He honestly forgot all about that shirt until it was pointed out during one particular vlive.

Astro had a schedule early in the morning that day so Bin just threw on whatever clean clothes he could grab from the closet before they were rushed to the set.

When they arrived, they were quickly told to change into their stage outfits by their stylists and do a prerecording before the maknaes were taken to school and Dongmin went to his university classes.

Bin managed to change back into his clothes before Jinjin suggested doing a live eating broadcast on vlive, a sleepy MJ drooling on a table in the background.

Bin took one look at MJ and raised an eyebrow at Jinjin. Jinjin scratched his head, “Yeah, I uh… don’t think MJ hyung is joining this time. Just us two then?” He tried again.

Bin shrugged, “As long as you feed me”

Jinjin smiled brightly before setting up a separate table and laying down their food.

The vlive started smoothly and Bin was already plowing through his second rice box when the comment “Wear a shirt” came in.

He was confused about that comment and mentioned it to Jinjin but they both laughed it off, Bin believing that he probably just read that comment wrong.

Jinjin and him were just telling their experiences to Aroha when Bin saw another comment “Do you know what your shirt says?”

He automatically looked down and fixed his shirt, trying to read it upside down. Jinjin noticed his motion and asked what was wrong. “What does this mean?” He asked quickly, showing the words on his shirt to Jinjin who was a much better English speaker than he was.

Jinjin scanned the words slowly before giving up.

“Is it a bad meaning?” Bin pressed on but Jinjin had no idea either.

A comment asked them to speak Japanese and the comment about Bin’s shirt was forgotten as Bin and Jinwoo started doing fanservice but it continued to bug Bin.

‘Better be safe than sorry’ he thought. When Jinjin focused the camera on himself and MJ, Bin took his chance to put on a jacket and zipped it all the way up, covering the words.

He’ll ask Miyeon or Dongmin later. Whoever he meets first.

 

 

Apparently he met Dongmin first as he came back from his classes before Miyeon came back from finishing her errands ordered by her seniors.

“Hey Eunwoo” Bin bounded over.

“Yeah?” Eunwoo looked up from his phone.

“Do you understand what the words on my shirt mean?” He pointed at his shirt for emphasis.

Eunwoo squinted and read the words slowly. “Um, I don’t know what ‘prick’ means in this context, but I mostly understand it, I guess”

“Tell me” Bin requested, sitting besides Eunwoo on the couch.

“Well uh… it reads ‘He’s an obnoxious p-prick..prick? and his shoes are ugly’. ‘Obnoxious’ means ‘showoff’ but I don’t know what ‘prick’ means. I think it means when you get pierced by a small, sharp object, like a cut! But that wouldn’t make much sense, I mean, a showoff cut?”

Bin thought about it and agreed that it didn’t make sense. Eunwoo translated the last part of the sentence easily but even after lots of searching in the internet, they couldn’t find what ‘prick’ meant.

Bin was ready to resign to his fate of never understanding what his shirt says when Miyeon walked in to the waiting room, arms piled with clothes and plastic bags, “Sorry I’m late!”

She carefully deposited everything in her arms and turned around, surprised when she was face to face with Bin.

“Can I… help you?” She asked unsurely.

“‘He’s an obnoxious prick and his shoes are ugly’” Bin recited in English.

“W-What???” Miyeon asked in shock. Did she just hear that right?

Bin dragged her over to where Eunwoo was sitting and pointed at his shirt, “Do you understand what these words mean?” He stared at Miyeon.

Miyeon glanced at his shirt and understanding dawned in her eyes before she started cackling loudly, “Have you been wearing that all day?”

Eunwoo and Bin exchanged glances of confusion before Bin nodded his head.

“Without knowing what it says?”

Nod.

More laughter.

“Eunwoo, you didn’t tell him what it means?” She asked Eunwoo who was frowning in confusion.

“I don’t know what ‘prick’ means”

Miyeon started laughing again, “It’s funnier when I hear it from you. Okay so, ‘prick’ means…” she whispered the meaning into Eunwoo’s ear.

Eunwoo became paler, if that was even possible, and his eyes widened into saucers.

“Bin... yah… don’t wear this shirt anymore” Eunwoo suddenly said, making Miyeon burst into giggles.

“What, why?”

“T-The meaning of this sentence is…not good”

“What does it mean?” Bin asked curiously.

Eunwoo was struggling to find the right words and looked to ask for help from Miyeon but she was already walking away, leaving Eunwoo to his fate. That is, to explain to a curious puppy cat-dol what **exactly** his shirt says.

 

 

Thus, that shirt never left the dorm ever again…

Until MJ accidentally wore it to an overseas trip.

But that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thought below!  
> Honestly, I'm not very confident about this. But I wrote it anyways because it helps my 'creative fluids' flow (As my teacher calls it).  
> Feel free to talk to me at twitter ^^


End file.
